


Robbins Family Traditions

by potidaea



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potidaea/pseuds/potidaea
Summary: Arizona has a secret...Originally written and posted to FF.net in 2009.





	Robbins Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)

The Robbins family sat jovially around the living room in Arizona's childhood home, Callie and their son very much so one of the clan. As usual, one of Arizona's father's many Irish CDs was playing, enveloping the room in their heritage.

Arizona looked around the room, smiling to herself. She was surrounded by cops, firefighters, various military branches, and lawyers. It was a bit of a shock to her family's system when she dropped the bomb that was medical school. It wasn't expected at all. Robbins tradition was to protect and serve, in whatever way possible. After much of her father's disappointment, the mother and daughter tag-team made him realize that she was, in fact, going to be protecting and serving the people in the best way she knew how.

Arizona smiled as she looked over to her brothers who continued to tell stories to her son who was enraptured by their tall tales. However, they stopped abruptly at the sound of the opening riff to a song the blonde dreaded hearing. Jumping up with the boy, they grabbed Arizona to begin the dance that, even though she hated to admit it, she knew by heart.

The louder section of her family started singing as the four of them started dancing, each of them in unison with the song, putting their arms out in front of them in a scissor-like motion, then their arms up by their ears much like "long-neck geese," continuing on, they then reached around their backs, bending their elbows as they hunched over slightly giving themselves a hunchback look. Then, the ever-popular – or, at least, it was with four year olds of the Robbins family variety – the "chimpanzee" move; curving each arm under as if you were scratching your armpits. Arizona and her merry men then skillfully breezed through the motions for cats, rats, and elephants – it took them years to do so – then, finally, they heard the lovely sounds of The Irish Rovers singing _"but sure as you're born, don't you forget my unicorn,"_ and made their makeshift horns.

Arizona knew there was at least another minute left of the song as her son, wife, and various family members watched them dance. After many years of repetition, she knew they did their little dance a total of four times before the song ended, and boy was she glad when it ended.

Of all the things her brothers could do to her, of all the things she could tolerate, this was _not_ one of them.

Embarrassed, she gave each brother a solid punch in the arm, or smack on the back of the head, and sat back down on the couch as her family clapped for their little show.

The mortification lessened as she saw her son's smile, "Mommy! You were _so_ good! Do it again!"

She smiled at him, "How about you go ask Uncle Jimmy for a lesson? Then, you'll be even better than me."

He jumped off of the orthopedist's lap, happy as ever, running after his uncle.

Arizona then rested her head on her wife's shoulder as the brunette smirked as she asked, "So…anything else I should know?" having been equally surprised by the blonde's performance.

Arizona looked as if she was considering the question, but she just went with, "I plead the fifth" knowing her wife's tendency to tease her endlessly.

Hell, if Callie forgot about this little episode within _the year_, she'd be lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Unicorn Song" by The Irish Rovers
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ [kilyun.tumblr.com](http://kilyun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find me on twitter @ [ki1yun](https://twitter.com/ki1yun)


End file.
